Song of Hope
by AvelinAeliaLisalynn
Summary: SmoshGames finds themselves taking sides in a war between angels and devils. Rated T for swearing and blood. Marhinki, Jovencorn and Ianthony.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone who bothers to read the author notes! This is the beginning of a new multi chapter story I will hopefully be able to finish this time. It came to me in a dream, and I really have no other explanation for how I came up with this idea... Enjoy!

Mari POV

"Aaaaaaand, here we are," I said, pushing away the last branch from in front of my face. I held it aside as Lasercorn, Ian, and Sohinki stepped into the clearing.

"Thanks," said Matt, brushing the dirt off his pants before looking up. Immediately I could see the awe fill his face. I smirked as I let go of the branch.

David whistled. "I can see why you wanted to bring us here, Mari." We were standing at the edge of a giant clearing. It was covered in grass which was a gorgeous shade light green, and there was a smell of nature and peace in the air that made me want to turn on Gravity and dance my problems away. But it wasn't that that had all three of the boys staring up into the sky with varying looks of shock and awe on their faces.

No, that was the trees. Eleven of them, to be precise. They surrounded the clearing on all sides, and they were HUGE. I mean, HUGE. They reached up into the sky for what seemed like infinity, their branches reaching out into the sky and weaving together, leaving a circular hole at the center to let the sunlight through.

"This... This is amazing," breathed Matt, eyes wide. "I do have to call bullshit on the non man made part though," he said, glancing back at me with a little smile on his face.

"All natures work," I said proudly, smiling back at him. It made me foolishly happy inside to see him smiling because of me. Or something I showed him. Same difference.

"Really?" asked Ian.

I snapped out of my trance. "Really. And the trees aren't even the best part." I cupped my hands around my mouth and called out, "Adolina!"

A girl stepped out from behind the tree to our left. She looked about nine or ten, with long, brown hair that reached down to her elbows. The last couple inches of her hair faded into a light blond. She wore a simple dress with a shimmering fabric that faded from gold to white and back again, and she was barefoot. Once she saw me, she began running towards me with a giant smile on her face. I picked her up in a hug. "Hello, little one," I said as Ian, Lasercorn and Sohinki looked on. I set her down gently on the grass and turned to face my friends. "Everyone, this is Adolina," I said, putting my arm around the shorter girl. "Adolina, this is Ian Hecox, Matt Sohinki and David "Lasercorn" Moss." I pointed to each of them as I said their names.

"Nice to meet you, Adolina," said Ian, bowing down comically. David waved and Matt just smiled at her before putting his hands in his pockets. Its kind of cute when he acts all shy like that...

WOW. Get back on track, Mari. You can daydream about Matt later.

"Hi, everyone," said Adolina in her quiet, melodic voice. She turned towards me. "I thought you said you were bringing five, not three."

"I was going to, but..." I trailed off a bit at the end of my sentence. Something just didn't feel right about Joven and Anthony. I shook my head. "Never mind. Three are here."

"Are you here alone, Adolina? Do you have parents, or a sibling or someone with you..." asked Ian, sounding a little worried.

Adolina giggled. "Everyone asks that. Who I am and where I'm from isn't important."

"Adolina is going to show us something, and I need you guys to respect and listen to her," I said, narrowing my eyes the slightest bit towards David at the last part of the sentence.

"Everybody close your eyes please," said Adolina.

I let my arm fall from around Adolina as I closed my eyes, feeling a familiar sense of peace and calm wash over me. Instinctively I took in a deep breath of fresh air. "Now, I want everyone to relax and just... listen." Adolinas voice seemed to echo around my head before fading away.

And then I heard it. It was quiet at first, but soon it grew clear. It was a haunting melody, a sweet voice singing songs in a language I couldn't recognize. And it sounded like... hope.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this story. I like ending a chapter on a mysterious note like that... No? No one likes my bad puns? :( Oh well. Feel free to review, any sort of advice or criticism is welcome. Byeeee!

-AvelinAeliaLisalynn


	2. Chapter 2

Sohinki POV

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting back to the light. That music, that song, whatever it was, it was something too beautiful to put into words. The minute I opened my eyes though, it faded away. I saw everyone else open their eyes as well.

"What is that?" I asked Adolina. "And where's it coming from?" I saw her eyes widen just the slightest bit.

"You can hear it?" she said, jumping up and down excitedly.

"The music?" I asked. Adolina nodded her head up and down, while smiling happily. "Yep, I can hear the music," I said, a bit unsure of why she was so happy about it.

"So can I," said Ian.

"I second that!" said Lasercorn. "That song, it sounded like..."

"Hope," said Mari. She looked beautiful, standing with one hand at her side and the other around Adolina, a sad but happy look on her face. "The song sounded like hope."

We all nodded in agreement. Adolina turned too look at Mari with an excited look on her face. "You can hear the song of hope?" She looked towards all of us. "All of you can hear the song of hope?"

"That's what it was," said Ian. "Hope."

"This, this is amazing," breathed Adolina. "Papa always told me that humans could never hear-" Her sentence was cut off short by a loud noise. We all turned towards the sound in surprise, and there it was- a massive construction machine with HUGE blades. Sawing down one of the trees.

In that moment all happiness drained from Adolinas face and was replaced by fear. Her eyes widened and she gripped onto Maris sleeve tightly. She looked like she had just seen a monster, not a construction machine.

"How the hell did that thing sneak up on us?!" asked a very confused Lasercorn.

"What's a construction machine doing here?" I said at the same time.

"That..." said Adolina, pointing with a shaking finger at the machine, "That is not a construction machine."

Without saying another word she turned around and ran towards one of the trees, dragging Mari by her sleeve along with her.

**A/N: Yaay another chapter! Don't expect me to update that often, I'm an impulsive writer but I'll do my best :)**

**-AvelinAeliaLisalynn**


End file.
